


That Can Only Mean One Thing

by skivvysupreme



Category: Glee
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dick Pics, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: "Have I ever made a move on him? Blaine, as in Blaine Anderson? My boss? Have I ever made a move on my boss? Is that the question you just asked?”Have young twentysomethings Kurt and Blaine working together in the Vogue.com offices, with a side order of Rachel Berry and Adam Crawford and a dash of "social media mishap" for dessert!





	

“Kurt, where are you? You know I have an extremely limited amount of time between my diction class and my next rehearsal.”

“Rachel, I would be able to meet up with you a lot faster if you didn’t call me every two minutes! I texted you that I was still finishing up. You could’ve just texted me back. Or relaxed and waited like a normal person,” Kurt hisses into his phone, hurrying down the hallway of the Vogue.com offices with a stack of thin files in one arm. Stress has been high ever since he clocked in this morning, the lifestyle and entertainment department working to finish up preparations for the party happening the following night.

“You would’ve ignored me if I texted! I would have gone ahead to the restaurant if I’d known you would be late--”

“You still could,” Kurt mutters. “The funny thing about having a job is that sometimes, important things come up that are out of your control. You wouldn’t know anything about that, but you could at least be sympathetic.”

Rachel’s voice is getting louder, but also echoing in a strange way that makes Kurt pull the phone away from his ear. “Kurt, I don’t think I’m being unreasonable here--”

“You? Unreasonable? Never.”

“--but, honestly,” she continues, suddenly turning down the hallway towards him and ending the call to confront him in person, “I thought having a job like this would make you more prompt.”

“Scratch that,” Kurt sighs, closing his eyes so that he can't see Rachel tapping the toe of her knee-high black boots impatiently. “Who let you in?”

“That kind old security guard downstairs was at opening night of _Funny Girl_ and loved my work, isn’t that sweet? And Chase at reception knows I'm your best friend so he let me in.”

Kurt’s eyes pop open, blazing green-ish in his aggravation, and he rounds the corner and shouts towards the cute, freckly redhead at the front desk, “Am I the only person doing his job around here?!”

Chase, with a shy, sweet smile on his face and his arm halfway raised to wave at Kurt, lowers his hand and visibly swallows as he stares back at Kurt in fearful silence.

“Don’t ever let her in again. Or at least check with me first. I’m wearing this for a reason!” Kurt snaps, gesturing towards his headset.

“O-okay, I just thought -- I’m sorry, Kurt, my mistake.” Chase nods, blushing. “Do you want her to wait out here or does she need to be escorted downstairs?”

“No, just…” Kurt closes his eyes again. “Sorry. I’ve got her, thanks.”

Chase nods again, but stays quiet.

Kurt turns on his heel and walks quickly down the hallway, trying to quell his irritation by telling himself that there will soon be food. He would have had his jacket on and been out the door and on the way to the restaurant by now if it weren’t for all this nonsense. “Come on, just wait here,” he tells Rachel, gesturing to a chair outside a small, glass-walled office. “I’ll be ready to go in a minute.”

He knocks lightly on the glass door, and the handsome, dark-haired man in a sharp, navy blue button-down behind the desk lifts his head. The grim expression on his face that had been directed towards his computer softens when he looks at Kurt, his heavy, furrowed brow and straight-lined mouth relaxing into relief. “Is that--?”

“Signed contracts from the gift bag vendors and the new photographer, and a copy of the filming permit for the venue. I had to hound a few people to get them in gear, but that’s the last of the missing paperwork. And I emailed a spreadsheet of all the guests’ social handles before I left my desk.”

“What an angel,” he sighs, shaking his head with a little chuckle as he takes the stack of folders from Kurt.

Kurt’s mouth drops open as the man hurries to correct himself. “No, I mean… what I meant to say is that you, Kurt, are a miracle worker.”

“I’m just doing my job,” Kurt replies, pocketing his pleased grin in the corner of his mouth. He always has to fight down a physical reaction to the purposeful way his manager, Blaine Anderson, says his name. His sweet, charming, drop-dead gorgeous manager is so positive, friendly, firm when necessary, and just plain great at what he does that Kurt can’t find it in himself to resent the fact that Blaine, at 22, is a year younger than Kurt.

“Well, you’re doing a great job, and I really appreciate you.”

“Thank you.” Kurt knows he’s losing that fight with himself, the fight that never ends in Blaine’s presence, because he can feel his cheeks heating up at Blaine’s words. Calm down, he tells himself. You’re… you’re an adult, and he is eternally generous with everyone. Don’t do anything stupid.

“Oh, how rude of me, I never said: Good afternoon, Kurt, how are you doing?” Blaine laughs, resting his chin on his hand and sending his bright, cheerful smile Kurt’s way.

The blush gets worse, but he laughs because Blaine laughed, and it helps a little. The only answer he can give is the honest one. “I think we’re all pretty stressed, but… I’m fine, now. That’s large-scale party planning, you know? How about you?”

“Well… this has been a long week, hasn’t it?”

Kurt watches the way Blaine’s long, lush eyelashes blink slowly against the tops of his cheeks. He seems exhausted, and rightfully so, given what they’ve dealt with to get this event up and running.  “It has. Just, um… take care of yourself, okay? I don’t want to see you getting run-down.”

Now it’s Blaine’s turn to gape at Kurt in surprise. Kurt worries that he’s crossed a line.

“Thank you for the thought, Kurt. I will. But I won’t keep delaying your lunch break. I’ve held you too long as it is, and your friend is… staring.”

Oh, Christ. Kurt had completely forgotten about Rachel. He turns and sees her watching them intently -- rabidly, to be more accurate -- with her eyes darting back and forth between him and Blaine. As she notices Kurt looking at her, the massive grin on her face twists into something smug and knowing, though knowing what, Kurt can’t imagine.

Clearing his throat, Kurt starts backing away from Blaine’s desk and towards the door. “Yes, um. I should get going. I’ll be back in an hour.”

“You can take a little longer today, if you want. You deserve it. I’ll sign off on the updated timesheet.”

“Oh, thank you, I’ll--” Kurt bangs into the glass, too caught up in looking at Blaine to gauge where he’s walking. “Shit -- sorry. I’ll see you later,” he mumbles, opening the door and hurrying off as Blaine looks down at his desk, trying to hide his laughter.

“Oh my god, Kurt, that’s your hot manager you told me about?” Rachel whispers as she gets up to follow him down the hallway.

Kurt refuses to look back to see if Blaine heard her. Rachel’s terrible at proper whispering and glass walls are not thick.

“Kurt! Kurt, spill, he is totally--”

“Wait until we’re outside,” he says through his teeth, grabbing his jacket from his desk so they can head out.

Chase doesn’t say a word when they pass the front desk, but Kurt feels a guilty pang in his chest and turns to address him. “I’m so sorry about earlier, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. That was out of line. Rachel is my best friend, so it was a fair assumption that I’d be happy you let her in.”

“I don’t get paid to assume,” Chase answers, far more gracious than Kurt thinks he deserves, as he shrugs and smiles back at him. “I just thought she’d make your day a little brighter.”

Kurt puts a hand on the desk and leans in. “You are such a sweetheart. I’m so glad they finally put someone nice at this desk. Want anything, while I’m out?”

“Oh um, no, Kurt, that’s super nice of you, thank you, but I’m fine,” Chase stutters, ducking his head under Kurt’s gaze.

Kurt scrunches his nose and waves as a parting gesture, then heads to the elevator with Rachel in tow.

Rachel, for her part, waits until the elevator doors close before she says, “Jesus, Kurt. Is everyone in your office in love with you, or just Chase and Blaine? Does Adam know about them? He won’t be happy about them.”

Kurt snorts, one loud bark of a laugh escaping him at her ridiculous question. No one is in love with him. He’s been talking to Adam for all of a month. He doesn’t even bother looking up from his phone as he checks his messages. “And you think you’re reasonable...”

*****

Rachel plops down next to him on the couch that night, Netflix ready and waiting for them as they share a bowl of popcorn in their pajamas. “Have you ever made a move on him, though?”

“Who? Adam? We’ve been hanging out all month,” Kurt answers distractedly. He’s texting Adam as they speak.

“Nooo, silly. Blaine!”

She has not shut up about Blaine all afternoon. She wouldn’t talk about anything else over lunch, as a matter of fact, not until Kurt asked her about her upcoming show in an attempt to switch her focus. “Blaine, as in Blaine Anderson? My boss? Have I ever made a move on my boss? Is that the question you just asked?”

Rachel rolls her eyes and tucks her legs underneath her so she can turn and look at him directly. “Your chemistry is off the charts, Kurt! That body language between the two of you? He adores you. And you obviously like him.”

Kurt looks back at his new text from Adam.

**_It’s such a shame you can’t hang out tonight_ **

“Kurt, you couldn’t see the two of you from the outside. Trust me on this.”

**We’ll hang out soon :)**

**_“Soon” isn’t soon enough, Kurt. Is it strange that I miss you as soon as you leave?_ **

**We saw each other 3 days ago**

Kurt finally looks up at Rachel, meeting her determined glare with an exasperated one of his own. “You’re just… wishful thinking.”

“Excuse me, I am objectively observing.”

“Even if you were right, which you aren’t, he’s my boss, Rachel. We’re friendly and everything, and he’s a really relaxed manager, so we message about random stuff outside of work, but nothing would actually happen.” Kurt looks back down at his phone.

**_:/_ **

**I just mean I can’t believe it’s been 3 days lol**

**_Oh, same here, haha! It feels like an age :(_ **

Kurt breathes a silent sigh of relief.

**_Is there any way I could see you tonight? I can’t wait!_ **

**Umm…**

**_I don’t mean in person, I know you’re busy_ **

**:)**

**_Send me a snap?_ **

Well, that’s easy enough. Kurt opens Snapchat to send a quick selfie. It’s so rare that he uses the app in the first place that he only has a few people in his immediate contacts.

Rachel gasps dramatically next to him. “Kurt, are you exchanging pictures?”

Kurt laughs and shakes his head. “Not those kinds of pictures. I mean, I’ve thought about it, but--”

“You’ve--? KURT, ARE YOU SENDING DICK PICS!?” The shock on Rachel’s face is the ecstatic kind when she scoots closer on the couch and tries to look at his phone screen. “I never thought you’d be the type!”

The rebellious streak in Kurt revs up in slight offense and he says, “I’m not some precious little penguin anymore, Rachel.”

“I know, Kurt! You’re a blindingly attractive adult man who everyone is in love with, even though you have no idea how attractive you are or how many people are head over heels for you.”

Kurt gets a little thrill at her assessment, despite how hard he’s been brushing her off all day. “I still think you are grossly overestimating how most people feel about me, but… I have to admit, I am starting to get the feeling that Adam is, uh… smitten.” He checks his Snap messages and finds a chat response from Adam full of hearts and heart-eyed emojis.

**So handsome! Could I please see you a bit more?**

Rachel’s eyes go completely circular and she opens her mouth, gearing up to say she told him so.

“I know, I know! Adam’s really into me, which you, Rachel Berry, said after the first date. You were right about Adam, okay? But only him.”

She settles back down, satisfied, and asks, much more gently, “So, you said you’d thought about sending pics? Have you ever?”

Kurt shakes his head. To be fair, her shock that he would send them wasn’t outrageous. Kurt hadn’t thought he’d ever want to, not to someone with whom he wasn’t deeply intimate. “I almost did. I took the picture and everything.”

Rachel’s eyes go wide again, wild and gleeful, but she says nothing.

“But I chickened out. I know it’s silly, and everyone sends them, I just...”

“Just nothing, Kurt. If you’re not ready or it doesn’t feel right, that’s all there is to it. You don’t have to send them. Lots of people don’t.“

“Have you?” Kurt asks, biting his lip.

“Yeah. To Brody, so part of me wishes I hadn’t, but… that regret is more about who I sent them to, not the fact that I sent them. Thankfully, Brody’s the type of person who values discretion, so… Have you ever gotten any?”

“No, Adam’s usually such a gentleman. But I… well, I do like my-- I mean, it’s a good size and I’m happy with it, and--”

Rachel bursts into hysterical giggles, and Kurt can’t help but join her.

“I just mean that I’m not too self-conscious about my body anymore, okay?!” he laughs.

“Yaaaas.”

“And he’s older, so he’s probably used to sending and getting stuff like this.”

“Don’t feel pressured!”

“Oh, no. He hasn’t, he’s only asked once. Just now, actually. And I do like that he wants me that way, you know? I like his attention. I’m… this is going to sound terrible, but I don’t even care if he sends anything back. I just want his reaction.”

Rachel wiggles in her seat. “Well, if Adam’s not being gross about it, and you want to send it…”

Kurt bites his lip again and starts to dig through his phone for the photo. He’d hidden it far down, several folders deep, just in case he ever plucked up the courage and desire to send it.

“Hmm,” Rachel murmurs, flicking through the Netflix menu on the TV. “I wonder what Blaine’s dick looks like.”

“RACHEL!” Kurt’s laughing again, mostly from nerves because this whole situation is so unusual for him. He’s found the picture, a clear and simple mirror shot of his naked body from the hips up. His pulse starts to race as he opens the picture in Snapchat.

“What, like you don’t wonder about him? Don’t lie, Kurt!”

“Did I say I didn’t? God, Blaine is… he’s the most attractive man I’ve ever met. And he has a personality to match. I just… that glass office, where everyone can see…”

“Kurt, you exhibitionist!”

He sticks his tongue out at her. “I’m an actor, Rachel, of course I’ve got that in me.”

“Bet you’d like to have Blaine in you instead.”

“Other way around. You didn’t get to see his ass, but… god.”

“Oh, man, I’ll bet. I’ve got to come visit you more often!” Rachel groans. “You know, I bet Blaine thinks all the same things about you, too! Oh, and please tell me your beautiful face is in the picture you’re sending to Adam?”

Kurt presses his head back against the couch, covering his eyes. “Rachel, I do not need to entertain the idea of my hot boss wondering about my dick. And yes, my face is in the picture. I’m not interested in sending some random, faceless penis to a guy.”

Rachel breaks down in giggles again as she asks, “What kind of penises have you seen that have faces, Kurt? That sounds terrifying!”

He selects Blaine’s name in his contacts and sends the snap before he can psych himself out, still giggling along with Rachel at the absurd photo she’s just painted. He is thankful she’s here, no matter how much she annoyed him earlier in the day. “Oh my god, what a horror show, could you imagine? Would they be able to talk?”

Tears pour down Rachel’s cheeks and she accidentally kicks Kurt in the thigh as she flails with laughter. “Would they tell on their owners? Would Brody’s have been like, ‘Hey, Rachel, heads up…’”

Kurt doubles over, losing it, and presses his face to Rachel’s shoulder. “Oh my god, my stomach hurts, I can’t breathe!”

They sit there cackling with each other, lost in their silliness, until Kurt’s phone vibrates on the couch next to him.

“That must be Adam! What did he say?” Rachel quickly tries to get a hold of herself, wiping her eyes and sitting at attention as Kurt stops laughing and snatches up his phone. He swipes it open and checks his notifications.

***Blaine Anderson replayed your Snap!***

Kurt inhales so sharply that he barely takes in any air. He can’t make sense of the notification, can’t really see the words properly, because they don’t make sense, they -- they can’t make sense, oh god, oh no, oh no, OH NO --

“Kurt? Honey, breathe! God, I didn’t think you were serious! Breathe, Kurt! What did Adam say?!”

He grabs Rachel’s hand and clutches it for dear life. “I-- he didn’t. He didn’t. I didn’t-- I didn’t send it to Adam. Shit. Shit. Rachel, why wouldn’t you stop talking about Blaine? Why?!”

Rachel stares at him, bewildered, not understanding his miserable moans--

“You know when you’re trying to do one thing, but someone’s talking about something else so your brain just kind of… crosses wires?”

“Kurt, what are you talking about? ...Oh. OH. Oh my god. What did he say, Kurt, what did he say?!”

Kurt puts his head in his hands. “He didn’t say anything. The notification was because he replayed it.”

Rachel’s face flips from horrified sympathy to scandalized delight in an instant. “Blaine replayed your dick pic?”

Kurt groans, nodding into his palms. “Uh huh.”

“Well… I certainly didn’t mean for this to happen, but… I guess my work is done.”

So is mine, Kurt sighs to himself, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he’s going to get fired tomorrow. He really liked that job.

*****

Kurt would be proud of how skillfully he avoids Blaine the next day if he weren’t so consumed with terror at the thought of interacting with him. He knows Blaine’s schedule like the back of his hand, knows his coffee order and how long it will take the intern to get it from Starbucks, knows everything pertinent to his comings and goings in the office, and so it doesn’t take much maneuvering for Kurt to stay out of sight. Party preparations are all finalized, and it is a Friday, so the office is far more relaxed and no one is checking up on him.

He’s almost free. It’s 4:30 and people have already started trickling out of the office to get ready for the party before they head to the venue. He and Blaine are the last two left in their area, so no one would see him if he just--

“Hey, Kurt?”

Fuck.

Kurt takes a deep breath before he looks down the hallway towards Blaine’s voice. His heart is pounding so much harder now than it did when he sent the picture.

Blaine’s face is inscrutable, though, when he asks, “Can I see you in my office, please?”

Kurt stands immediately and starts to walk towards Blaine’s office, because he has no other option. Running for the elevator, though it crosses his mind, would be absurd.

When he reaches the office, he closes the glass door and stands in front of the desk, shaking, with his hands clasped in front of him.

Blaine’s standing at the wide accent table that sits along the far wall of his office with his back to Kurt. “Do you know why I called you in here?”

Well. There’s no use playing dumb. “Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic,” Kurt answers, his voice barely above a whisper. He made peace with losing his job late into his sleepless night, and while he loves this office and this company and working with Blaine, he doesn’t have room to be anything more than resigned in this moment.

Blaine turns around, one hand holding a bottle of red wine and the other holding a near-empty glass. A full one sits next to him on the table. “Accidentally?”

If Kurt didn’t know any better, he would call the look on Blaine’s face… well, heartbroken. “I -- what?” he sputters, glancing back and forth between Blaine’s expression and the two glasses of wine he’s pouring.

“Um. Nevermind, Kurt. Forget I said anything. Um. You can go on and head out for the day, I’m sure you’ve got a great outfit up your sleeve for the party.” Blaine corks the bottle and takes a rather deep swig from the full wine glass as he attempts to smile at Kurt politely.

“You were into it?” It isn’t really a question at this point, but Kurt has to ask, has to hear Blaine say it..

“Kurt…” Blaine chuckles, his cheeks getting darker as he watches the wine swirl in his glass. “You know I replayed it. Snapchat tells you when people do that. I would have replayed it again, and again, and… throughout the night, if I’d had the option. You are… wow, and I thought... the way it feels when we talk, I thought...”

Oh dear god please yes

“Anyway, it doesn’t matter what I thought, because if you’ve got someone else in your life, if that was meant for someone else, I should just… We should just forget this, and I should stop being a creeper, and--.”

“There’s no one else,” Kurt says quickly, making a mental note to let Adam down easy now that he’s gone silent on him since last night. Adam sent a slanty-frown emoji and “Too much?” about thirty minutes after the Snap accident, since Kurt hadn’t sent him anything, or responded to his request at all. Kurt couldn’t bring himself to try sending the picture again. At that point, Kurt hadn’t wanted to send anything to anyone. He still hasn’t texted him back.

Maybe Rachel’s not entirely to blame for this. The subconscious has a way of getting what it wants.

“No need to forget,” Kurt continues, stepping around the desk towards him. “At least… I don’t want to.”

Blaine looks up, his huge amber eyes seeming much more hopeful than sad now. It’s a look Kurt greatly prefers. “I don’t, either.”

Kurt comes to a stop about a foot away from him, the tension thick between them as Blaine slowly turns around and finishes pouring Kurt’s glass.

“This is for you, then.”

Kurt accepts the glass, thanking him, and takes a sip. It’s good, expensive wine, though Kurt shouldn’t have expected anything less. “Is this…” He gestures around Blaine’s office, and at the empty desks and offices just outside, and finally, between the two of them. “...Is this okay?”

Blaine beams at him, his nervous hope catapulted into full-on happiness now, and it occurs to Kurt that no number of heart-eyed emojis could ever compare to the real thing. “You know how things are in this office. As a matter of fact, I was kind of scared that Chase would ask you out first. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I think he’s got a crush on you.”

“So I’ve been told,” Kurt smiles back, trying to think of a way to tell Rachel about all of this that will allow him to hear the end of it at some point in the next ten years.

“It’s okay, as long as we’re polite about it. This is our work environment, after all. But we’re both tasteful, professional adults, right?”

“Just barely,” Kurt jokes. “A dick pic kind of screws my ‘tasteful professional’ record, though ‘adult’ seems to be intact.”

Blaine sets his glass down and steps closer, his eyes dropping to Kurt’s lips. “Perfect.”

Kurt notices the way he’s leaning in and puts a finger on his chest to stop him. “Mr. Anderson.”

“Mr. Hummel?” Blaine replies, a playful arch to his thick eyebrows as he backs off.

“I may have initiated this in an ass-backwards--”

“Dick-forwards,” Blaine corrects.

“--an ASS-BACKWARDS kind of way, but I am still very much an old-school romantic. You owe me a date. You’ve made it clear that you wanted to ask me out. And since I’m the one who finalized the guest list, I can tell you that neither of us RSVP’d with a plus-one.”

He doesn’t miss a beat. “Kurt, would you like to be my plus-one for the party tonight?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Kurt murmurs, brushing his lips across Blaine’s for just a moment before he backs away again.

Blaine’s eyes darken. “You know, I didn’t think you had any idea of the effect you have on people, but I was wrong, wasn’t I?”

“I think I’m starting to figure it out,” Kurt answers, setting down his glass and turning to give Blaine a good view of him walking away. Then he grins coyly over his shoulder and says, “I live closer to the venue than you do, so, meet me at my place? I’ll text you the address.”

Blaine just nods, sipping his wine with that same sultry look in his eyes as he watches him.

“Great. I’ll see you--OOF!” Kurt bangs into the glass door, once again not quite realizing how close it is and shattering his sudden confident fatale persona.

Blaine spits some of his wine back into his glass, laughing, and covers his mouth. He coughs a few times, but thankfully, choosing not to comment on it, lets Kurt walk away with a sweet, simple, “I can’t wait.”


End file.
